Currently, system users in need of cash positioning and reporting may be categorized in one of three general groups:
Data gatherers that obtain data from entity websites or other data sources and that key the obtained information into Microsoft Excel spreadsheets;
Data inputters that feed their data into an enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) system for integration into their entity's general ledger (“GL”) and production systems; and
Data inputters that feed their data into one of many entity workstations dedicated to handling external databases, such as, e.g., a bank's dedicated entity workstations dedicated to handling treasury management activities.
It would be desirable to reduce the administrative overhead associated with cash positioning and reporting systems.